The Heart Wants What The Heart Wants
by CambionTwins
Summary: Sharpay takes Gabriella on a romantic night out, the two have been together for two months behind Troy's back. (I'm not very good at summaries sorry).


_For this week I drew; High School Musical with Gabriella and Sharpay as the characters, with the tags Romantic and Cheating. Wow I was really hoping to never draw this fandom, but hey luck has never been my strong suit. Sorry for the delay of uploading the fic's, but the power was out so it was out of our hands, and since it is January there are way too many birthdays which also contributed to the fic's being late, so sorry guys._

_Sharpay takes Gabriella on a romantic night out, the two have been together for two months behind Troy's back. (I'm not very good at summaries sorry)._

_We don't own anything; if we did life would have been much more entertaining._

The Heart Wants What The Heart Wants:

Standing in front of her mirror Gabriella was putting on the finishing touches of her makeup nothing less than perfect would do for tonight. Gabriella knows she should be feeling guilty for cheating on Troy but somehow every time that she is in Sharpay's arms the rest of the world just disappears.

It is not like the two of them are not planning on telling him about them, it is just that the two of them agreed that it would be better for Troy if they waited till all the exams and matches were over. It was getting harder and harder for Gabriella not to tell Troy about her and Sharpay, not because of the guilt but because that every time Troy touched her oddly enough it felt like she was cheating on Sharpay.

Taking one last take of how her makeup looked and deciding it looks as good as she is going to get it, Gabriella pushes all the negative thoughts to the back of her head with one the made so much sense "The Heart Wants What The Heart Wants".

To everyone else who asked this was just a girls night out, which included sleeping in a hotel for the night, they have always made sure to time their girls nights perfectly, making sure that the guys are busy with something and that none of the other girls could make it to the girls night out, just the way they like it.

Gabriella gets the text from Sharpay saying that she is waiting outside in her car, Sharpay is a bit afraid that Gabriella's mother would see straight through her and know that they are dating behind Troy's back so she always waits in the car. Gabriella would never admit it but she feels the same way Sharpay feels, she is just as afraid that someone will out them before they tell everyone.

Gabriella makes her way down the stairs, yelling a quick goodbye to her mother before she went out the door and climbed into the car no kisses were exchanged only soft hello's accompanied with smiles. When they were at a safe distance Gabriella placed her hand on Sharpay's thigh; they drove for about two hours before stopping in front of some fancy hotel.

The girls got out on their own neither were the type to open the door for the other, making their way into the hotel Gabriella had to take a moment to catch her breath at how beautiful the place is. Sharpay of course wasn't even looking around to her it was exactly the type of place where she grew up in and around.

The bellboy took the one bag Sharpay packed for the both of them upstairs, since Gabriella has a habit of leaving clothes at her place. Sharpay took a hold of Gabriella's hand and sighed at how wonderful it felt to be able to do it in public, Gabriella in turn intertwined their fingers.

Hand in hand they walked to the where the restaurant where, "Table for two under Evans" says Sharpay with her now idiot voice that she does so well. The man now looking extremely nervous matters a "Right this way" and leads them to their table.

After a nice romantic dinner the two make their way to the elevator where Sharpay pushes to button to their room. Gabriella doesn't know why she is nervous it is not like this is the first time they were going to make love, Sharpay puts her arms around Gabriella from behind and starts kissing her neck.

"You're thinking too much" Sharpay softly mutters in-between kisses.

The feeling of Sharpay's hot breath against her neck caused all thoughts and nervousness to melt away, letting out a content sigh Gabriella relaxed into Sharpay's embrace. Before Sharpay could think of doing more than just kiss Gabriella's neck the elevator chimed and the doors opened signally that they arrived at their destination.

Sharpay being Sharpay booked them the honeymoon suite, and of course Sharpay gave extra instructions to make the room super romantic. Gabriella was sure she forgot how to breathe for a few minutes as she walked into the bedroom, there was rose pedals everywhere on the floor and bed, candles lid giving the room a soft glow and the curtains of the balcony were drawn back to let in the light of the full moon.

Sharpay looks lovingly at how Gabriella's eyes glow at how the bedroom looks, she kicks off her heels the unzips her dress before putting her hands on Gabriella's waist from behind and kissing her neck again.

Sharpay starts rubbing her hands up and down Gabriella's sides sending shivers through Gabriella's body. Smirking to herself at the reaction she got, Sharpay kisses her way up to Gabriella's ear gently taking her earlobe in-between her teeth and nibbling on it making Gabriella's knees go weak.

"Let's take this to the bed" says a breathless Gabriella.

Walking to the bed Gabriella turns around and sees Sharpay has kicked off her heels and taken off her dress so she does the same leaving them both in only their underwear. Gabriella waits at the end of the bed her eyes darkening as she watches Sharpay walk towards her, hips swinging from side to side more than usual making her look like a lingerie model on a runway.

Once Sharpay is in front of Gabriella she kisses her lovingly while reaching behind her to unhook her bra, with Gabriella doing the same to Sharpay's bra. The two for a long while just stands there at the end of the bed kissing and running their hands all over each other's bodies.

Gabriella breaks the kiss, and starts kissing down Sharpay's body paying attention to every inch of her body. Sharpay keeps her eyes on Gabriella and threads her fingers through Gabriella's hair; Gabriella looks up into Sharpay giving her a sexy smile before taking the sides of Sharpay's panties and sliding them down her legs slowly.

With the help of Sharpay the panties was soon thrown somewhere, Sharpay was already dripping wet with anticipation and Gabriella could smell her arousal. Gabriella kisses up and down Sharpay's legs kissing everywhere except where Sharpay wanted it the most.

Gabriella almost laughed when she heard Sharpay whine, "So use to always getting your way" says Gabriella but before Sharpay could make a quick smart reply Gabriella parted her pussy and took a long lick. Sharpay gasps out at how good Gabriella's tongue feels on her sensitive flesh, while Gabriella moans at how wet Sharpay is for her.

After taking a few more licks and taking off her own panties Gabriella kisses her way back up Sharpay's body, capturing her lips in her own making Sharpay moan when she tastes herself upon Gabriella's lips. Slowly Sharpay eases them both onto the bed till their heads reached the pillows, pressed up tightly together the two kissed one another with all the longing in their hearts.

They longed to be together as a couple but for now this would do, neither of them wanted to stop kissing so they compromised by spreading their legs a bit and pressing their thighs against each other's pussy's. The two girl's muffed moans filled the room as they slowly climbed to release together.

With each passing moment their movements sped up, everything was starting to become too much for them, the way their bodies was pressed up together, the way their breasts rubbed together, their tongues playfully fighting with each other and the way their thighs seemed to press in all the right places.

Breaking away from the kiss Sharpay hid her head in Gabriella's neck, pressing harder and going faster the two girls were getting closer to the release of their love which they both so desired. Sharpay was the first to fall over the edge and into bliss letting out a breathy "I love you" before clinging to Gabriella like she was her lifeline, the deceleration of love was what caused Gabriella to follow into that wonderful bliss.

Gabriella was sure she saw stars as her whole body exploded with pleasure, while Sharpay would say the earth itself moved. Slowly they came down from that bliss, laying together Sharpay still on top of Gabriella trying to catch their breaths.

Sharpay rolled onto her side so that the two of them could face one another, smiling Gabriella leaned in and gave Sharpay a loving kiss before muttering "I love you too" against her lips.

The End

Hope you guys like R&R.

**_To anyone even thinking of flaming me for writing this fic, don't cause when you flame me your only flaming yourself cause nobody told you to read this fic, you read it from your own free will._**

_We do requests, from holiday (New Years, Halloween, Christmas etc…), birthday, or any other type of requests, just drop us a PM and we will give you a wet dream._

_Till next time have fun dreams_

_This fic was written by Succubi. Work is at AO3 and _


End file.
